This invention relates to a hydraulic stump cutting and earth digging device and has particular reference to an apparatus which is capable of removing relatively large diameter tree stumps composed of hardwood and the like.
In an earlier patented invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,447 issued to Shivers, Jr. et al for STUMP CUTTING AND PRECISION DIGGING APPARATUS, the present inventors described a non-hydraulic stump cutter and earth ripper device having a balanced channel frame chassie. The invention provides a compact, light weight, portable device which possesses accurate manual control, efficient operation and has the virtue of relatively low cost manufacture.
However, the removal of tree stumps having large diameters such as a diameter of more than 40 inches, and/or composed of hardwood such as oak, walnut and the like requires a more powerful stump cutter usually provided with a hydraulic fluid control system.
Conventional hydraulic stump cutting and digging devices, while satisfying the requirement for power, generally have been of bulky construction particularly with respect to the cutter boom. This construction prevents the cutter boom from removing tree stumps close to permanent obstructions such as building structures and prevents the device from being transported through, for instance, narrow gates of fenced backyards. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for a hydraulic stump cutting and digging apparatus which overcomes the foregoing difficulties.
In an effort to meet this need, the present inventors have developed the instant invention which again provides the advantages of relatively light weight construction, efficient operation and provides a hydraulic stump cutter which is accessible to tight places. Moreover, the present invention provides a multidirectional adjustable telescopic cutter boom which is a adaptable as a removable attachment for other hydraulic powered equipment such as backhoes and the like.